Dulce Venganza
by Artemisa-Cazadora
Summary: Pandora es llevada con la familia Mitsumasa donde conoce a su prometido, el mismo día de su boda la rechaza diciéndole a la cara que el goza mejor con una mujer que con una niña, destrozada jura que le dará una cuchara de su propia medicina.


Mi primer fanfic de esta, a mí parecer una buena pareja.

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

* * *

En un Castillo de Alemania vivía una joven de cabello negro con destellos morados y ojos violeta, que a pesar de tener catorce años ya estaba comprometida con un muchacho de veinte, esto fue decidido por el padre de Pandora ya que un año atrás su mujer había muerto y él se encontraba en la fase terminal de Cáncer, así que quiso asegurarle su futuro con el hijo de su mejor amigo y socio Mitsumasa Kido.

Antes de que su madre muriera le enseño a cocinar, a tocar el arpa, en fin todo lo que una mujer debe saber, y sobre todo que debería ser fuerte ante cualquier adversidad, además de cómo tratar a un hombre.

Ella apenas cursaba el tercer grado de secundaria, pronto cumpliría los quince, cosa que ella anhelaba, pero al ver el estado de su padre solo se imaginaba su vida después de su muerte, ¿Qué sería de ella? esta pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra ves, la cual tenía la misma respuesta: ir a vivir con el mejor amigo de su padre, pero aun así…. no se imaginaba estar alejada de su hogar ni mucho menos de su país, afortunadamente la hija de Mitsumasa (Saori) era una buen a amiga en quien confiar.

Una semana después de su cumpleaños y de terminar la secundaria, su padre murió, dejando un hueco en su alma y sobre todo provocando que aquella joven feliz desapareciera. Al funeral asistieron todos sus conocidos y amigos como Saori y su padre, todos dando sus condolencias a esa muñeca de porcelana como ellos la llamaban, una muñeca de vestidos oscuros y largos, que parecía un alma en pena, con unos ojos que denotaban un inmenso dolor, siendo liberado por unas lagrimas silenciosas en el ataúd de su ser querido y una melodía creada por sus propias manos en su arpa bañada en oro. Saliendo del Campo Santo y una vez en el castillo, el abogado de la familia se presento para mostrar un video de su padre diciendo sus últimas palabras:

-Hija mía…yo siempre te he amado y he procurado que tengas lo mejor… es por eso que me tome la libertad de asegurarte un buen futuro, yo se que después de que te diga esto… me odiaras por no dejarte escoger... pero créeme que será lo mejor… mi hermosa Pandora tú te harás cargo de toda mi fortuna pero para eso necesitas que alguien este a tu lado…. Y la persona que estará será tu prometido…-dijo un hombre recostado en la cama con voz débil.

- ¡Prometido! ¿Cuál?-dijo exaltada y cruzando los brazos.

-Tú prometido… el primogénito de mi amigo, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero su nombre es…Hades, su padre me prometió que se casará contigo inmediatamente que yo muera…-

-¡¿Qué?-grito dejando ver su total sorpresa y desagrado.

-Yo sé muy bien que aun estas joven, pero a mi parecer es un buen muchacho y que algún día se enamorara de ti… como tú una vez te enamoraste de él-

-¿Pero como se entero?... ¡Era un secreto mamá!- pensaba la peli negro.

-Hija, espero que me perdones… pero lo hago por tu bien. Sabes… esto nunca te lo dije… pero a mí también me comprometieron y aunque al principio le reclame a mi madre, después se lo agradecí: Me escape de la casa y conocí a una bella mujer que estaba sentada en la banqueta llorando sin consuelo, me le acerque dándole un pañuelo… ella se seco las lagrimas y me conto lo que le ocurría… mientras lo hacía, veía lo hermosa que era bajo la luz de la luna y mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, era amor a primera vista… pero eso no duro ya que me encontraron mis guardaespaldas y aunque intente escapar no lo logre, al día siguiente tenía que conocer a mi prometida y cuál fue mi sorpresa que aquella mujer que estaba llorando sin consuelo… lo era, ambos nos reconocimos y pude ver en sus ojos alegría y no tristeza como aquella noche…-dijo sacando lagrimas -Mi princesa cuídate mucho… tu madre y yo estaremos contigo cuando más lo necesites… solo tienes que mirar la luna…para recordar aquellos momentos bellos que pasamos juntos, desde el cielo te estaremos mirando…Te amo-

El video termino y Pandora se quedo petrificada, ya que todavía no podía digerir la noticia de su boda, no se imaginaba quedar amarrada a un hombre toda su vida y aunque era cierto que se había enamorado de Hades… eso fue cuando tenía apenas diez años, cosa que ya no le importaba, ya que hace cinco años que no lo veía, ni siquiera se presento a darle el pésame, después de cinco minutos salió de su transe y se dirigió a su enorme Jardín, esperando a que llegara la noche…

-¡Que hermosa Luna!, lástima que es la última vez que la voy a ver en este jardín… mañana me iré y conoceré a mi prometido, papá ¿Por qué tuviste que comprometerme?, yo no quiero casarme sin amor y mucho menos con alguien que de seguro me ve como un estorbo o como un simple contrato, algo que lo va a hacer más rico, pero quiero que sepas que no te odio, ni te voy a guardar rencor, porque yo sé muy bien que esto según tu… lo hiciste por mi bien y porque me amas- Dio un gran suspiro y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos violeta.

Pandora se fue a preparar su maleta y después de eso se durmió, a la mañana siguiente se despidió de todos en el castillo y subió al auto de los Kido…

-Muy buenos días Pandora, espero que te guste Japón- dijo el millonario Mitsumasa.

-¡Te va a encantar! Y sobre todo los jardines de la mansión-decía una joven de cabellos rosas.

Llegaron al Aeropuerto y tomaron su avión, Pandora no se imaginaba lo que el destino le tenía preparado, o más bien lo que decidió su padre. Largas horas de viaje pasaron pero al fin llegaron a lo que sería su nuevo hogar… la mansión Kido, donde la princesa ahí era Saori y se hacía todo lo que ella quería.

-Te llevare a tu habitación, veras que te sentirás como en casa- le decía Saori mientras la jalaba de la mano.

Entraron a la habitación de Pandora, digna de una Heinstein, esta tenía un gran balcón con hermosos tulipanes a su alrededor.

-Espero que te gusten las flores que elegí- dijo Saori abriendo la gran puerta del balcón.

-Son mis favoritas, gracias- dijo entrando en el balcón para después acariciar una flor.

-Ponte cómoda en un momento vendrán con tus pertenencias-decía la peli rosa caminando hacia la salida.

Ella salió de la habitación y Pandora se quedó admirando los jardines…

-Es hermoso este lugar pero no es mi hogar, ¿Qué será de mí?, no me imagino casada, ni si quiera he comenzado con mi prepa, solo espero… que mi padre no se haya equivocado sobre Hades-

-Se puede señorita- dijo una mucama tocando la puerta.

Miró hacia la entrada-Adelante-

-La cena está servida señorita… si lo desea puede ir mientras yo acomodo sus pertenencias- dijo la mucama entrando a la habitación.

-Muchas gracias- decía mientras Salía.

Pandora ceno y terminando fue llamada ante el señor Kido a su despacho.

-Con su permiso- dijo acercándose al escritorio.

-Siéntate Pandora, espero que te sientas cómoda ya que esta será tu nueva casa, mañana Saori te dará un recorrido por ella… voy a poner algunas cosas en claro… te vas a comportar, aquí la única señorita adorada en esta casa es mi hija, así que no te vayas a creer más que ella, se te darán todo lo necesario para vivir cómoda, desde ahora tú serás como la dama de compañía de Saori, ¡está claro!-dijo Kido caminando hacia la joven.

-¡Más claro que el agua!… le quería preguntar una cosa.- dijo mirando interrogante al señor.

Puso una mano en el escritorio-Dime-

-Según mi padre yo me tengo que casar con su hijo, ¿Eso es verdad?-decía mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Yo soy un hombre de palabra y lo que digo lo cumplo, en una semana conocerás a tu prometido-

-Esta bien, con su permiso y buenas noches- se levantó y se dirigió a la salida

-Buenas noches-

Pandora subió a su recamara se preparo para dormir, pero antes miro la Luna y pensó en lo que le esperaría a lado de una niña mimada (ahora ella sería su nuevo juguete), además de cómo sería su futuro esposo, se dirigió a la cama y se durmió profundamente. A la mañana siguiente Saori la llevo a ver toda la mansión, aunque era grande no era como su Castillo. Los días fueron pasando y ella tenía que aguantar a Saori que en vez de tener quince años parecía de unos seis; si Pandora recibía más atención por parte de las amistades de Saori, inmediatamente la dejaba en ridículo, si Pandora sabía más que Saori esta tenía que fingir que era demasiado tonta sino la princesita se lo diría a su padre… todos esos siete días fueron un infierno para Pandora.

-Si así es la hermana, de seguro él es mucho peor- pensaba.

Paso una semana y como dijo el señor Kido su hijo llegaría… a lo que Pandora quería que nunca pasara, pero al verlo entrar por la puerta… aquel hombre de 20 años con cabellos oscuros y largos, ojos negros y piel blanca, le hizo cambiar de parecer.

-Ya llegue familia ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?-decía Hades mientras se dirigía a la sala para tomar asiento.

-Sí por fin…-Kido habló pero fue interrumpido por la vos de su hijo.

-No me digas por fin mi hermana se comporta como una joven y no como una niña o se volvió más lista.

-Yo no soy una niña, soy una mujer- dijo disgustada y haciendo puchero.

-Ja ja ja ja….. Para ser una mujer te falta mucho, no tienes lo necesario-decía mientras ponía una grande sonrisa.

-Ya viste como me hablo papá, regáñalo-

-No puedes respetar a tu hermana…- comenzó a enojarse.

-¡No empieces con uno de tus sermones!- dijo fastidiado -Que no vine para escucharlos, o si no me voy a otro viaje- puso sus pies en la mesa.

-Está bien, como te decía, por fin llego tu prometida Pandora- comenzó a decir con voz calmada Kido.

- ¿Si?, ¿Y donde esta?- pregunto a su hermana con una gran sonrisa.

-¡A caso estas ciego! que no la viste al entrar, está detrás de ti- lo dijo señalando a Pandora.

El volteo y la vio con un poco de desagrado, para después voltear a ver a su padre, y comenzó a caminar a la salida -¡Padre!, quiero hablar contigo, vamos a tu despacho- dijo casi ordenando.

-Por supuesto vamos- Kido salió con él.

Los dos entraron a la habitación y cerraron muy bien la puerta para no ser escuchados…

-¡Yo no me voy a casar con ella!, es demasiado joven y nada agraciada, además yo no soy hombre de ataduras, me gusta vivir rodeado de mujeres hermosas y tener lo que quiera de ellas sin ningún compromiso-decía cruzándose los brazos y recargándose en una de las columnas.

-¡Pues tendrás que casarte con ella quieras o no!- dijo golpeando el escritorio-además piénsalo… si te casas podrás tener toda la fortuna de su familia hasta que ella cumpla su mayoría de edad-

-Mmm…. Es cierto, además quien dijo que tengo que serle fiel, así tendré más dinero para irme de viaje y conocer a más mujeres para ponerlas en mi colección, está bien acepto casarme con ella- comenzó a poner una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras se imaginaba a sus amantes.

-Haces lo correcto hijo… se casaran en dos semanas- decía el magnate esperando los insultos de su hijo.

-¡Dos semanas! ¿Acaso estás loco?... es demasiado pronto- decía indignado.

-Yo le jure a su padre que inmediatamente que el muriera tú te casarías con ella ¡para protegerla!- comenzó a acercarse a su hijo y le toco el hombro.

-Pues que le vamos a hacer, bueno me voy a mi descansar el viaje estuvo muy pesado… odio ir de negocios, pero me encanta conocer ¡a las hijas de tus socios!- puso una cara de lujurioso para después apartarse de su padre.

Suspiro-Nunca cambiaras… bueno yo también me voy- salió junto con él.

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez que Pandora veía a Hades se convencía de que era un buen hombre y sobre todo apuesto.

-Veo que no te equivocaste padre, gracias-pensaba la ojo violeta.

Pero para su desgracia Pandora no se imaginaba lo mujeriego que era, ingenuamente pensaba que cada vez que salía era para ir de negocios, sin imaginarse que se iba con sus "amigas con derechos". Llego el día de la boda, ella se veía hermosa con su vestido de novia y el guapísimo con su traje blanco, sin duda era la pareja perfecta, pero como saben nada es perfecto y Pandora lo descubrió en su luna de miel.

-Estas demasiado borracho… bebiste demasiado, será mejor que te acuestes a dormir- se acercó a la cama y levantó las cobijas.

-¡No! yo quiero mi recompensa por haber casado contigo…-inicio la charla mientras se tiraba a la cama -¡ven que no te voy a morder! quítate el vestido-siguió con una vos seductora a la vez que se desabrochaba la corbata y se quitaba su saco y lo aventaba al suelo.

-¿Qué?- dijo la joven asustada.

-Estas sorda o que, ¡Quítate el vestido!... quiero ver a otra pieza de mi colección-dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa.

-¿Otra pieza de su colección?- pensaba mientras se desvestía.

Ella terminó de desvestirse, pero como apenas se estaba desarrollando su cuerpo, para él era solo una niña, que no dudo en rechazar.

La miró de pies a cabeza -Ja ja ja ja… tú no eres una verdadera mujer, no me sirves para nada… eh tenido mejores en mi cama… ya sabía que no me complacerías esta noche, por eso me largo- se levanto, tomo su saco y salió de la habitación a paso lento…con una gran sonrisa.

Pandora se quedo sorprendida y solo veía a su esposo irse mientras ella se vestía para dormir, el decepcionado se fue a una discoteca para encontrar a su próxima pieza.

-¡Que no soy mujer! Maldito como se atrevió a decirme eso, más bien el no se acostó conmigo porque no es verdadero hombre- gritaba furiosa-Pero es cierto mi cuerpo no es tan agraciado_-_pensaba -¡No! Deja de pensar en esas cosas, yo soy bonita, sino no hubiera tenido mis pretendientes en Alemania… es solo que él de seguro está acostumbrado a tener mujeres con pechonalidad- mientras decía esas palabras con nostalgia se acerco a la cama.

Se acostó pero no pudo dormir ya que pensaba en las palabras de su marido y aunque no quería admitirlo él se había ido a revolcar con otra mujer.

-Prometo, que ¡jamás dejare que se vuelva burlar de mí!-dijo mientras una lágrima rodaba por sus mejillas -Y cuando mi cuerpo se haya desarrollado más yo podre burlarme de él rechazándolo o puedo pagarle con la misma moneda-se limpió la lagrima y trato de dormir.

Al otro día Hades llego con una sonrisa de triunfador a restregárselo a Pandora.

Le susurro al oído el peli negro-Despierta… muchas gracias por dejarme tener mi mejor noche de bodas con ¡dos verdaderas mujeres!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y puso una sonrisa -Así… pues qué bueno que lo disfrutaste, porque yo también lo hice-

-¿Qué?- Se alejo de ella poniendo una cara de incrédulo.

-Como lo oyes yo tampoco me quede sin una noche de bodas, el si supo ¡como! hacerme el sexo, no como tú que al no poder huiste con un niñito asustado, ¡ja! y yo creí que eras un ¡Hombre!- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se cubría con una bata.

-¡Eres una ramera!-grito acercándose a unos cuantos centímetros.

-¡No! fíjate que ¡no!... Más bien ¡tú! lo eres porque yo solo me he acostado con un hombre y tú ya llevas muchas en tu lista, además, me obligaste a hacerlo, ya que no me diste lo que otro sí- termino con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hades no se contuvo y le dio una cacheta, pero ella no se dejo y puso en su puño toda la ira que sentía y lo golpeo rompiéndole la nariz.

-A mí nadie me toca y para la próxima te dejare sin sensibilidad en lo que más aprecian tus mujeres- lo miró con odio y se dirigió al baño.

Después de ese incidente, Hades jamás se le acerco a Pandora. Fueron pasando los meses y ella se sentía feliz de su triunfo, pero aun le falta más para completar su promesa, mientras tanto, el disfrutaba de la herencia de su esposa y ella estudiaba administración para encargarse de los negocios de su padre, y ahí conoció a Radamanthys quien se convirtió en parte esencial para su plan. Los años pasaron ella cumplió sus 18 años y como dicen los años no pasan en vano: ella se convirtió en una hermosa joven de cabellos largos, cuerpo bien desarrollado sobre todo como le gustaba a su esposo, quien no tardó en darse cuenta del cambio, ya que ella se ponía ropa muy reveladora… pero él no se acercaba por miedo a uno de sus golpes, esto hizo que su deseo de tenerla en sus brazos se volviera más y más a tal grado que el dejo de buscar mujeres y mal gastar su dinero…. Para tratar de conquistarla con regalos costosos, ella al ver ese cambio se alegro de que lo tuviera a sus pies, pero nunca dejo que esto arruinara su dulce venganza.

Todos estaban cenando en la mesa…

-¡Cuñada¡ ya pronto te vas a graduar ¡Cuando va a ser tu fiesta!- dijo una alegre Saori.

Miro con tranquilidad a Saori-Pues en una semana-tomo un sorbo de su te.

-Pues qué bien, entonces me dejaras ayudarte a escoger tu vestido- puso una gran sonrisa y miro a la peli negro.

-¡No! gracias yo sé muy bien tus gustos y déjame decirte que no tenemos los mismos- comenzó a reír para sus adentros.

Hades exagero en su risa y miró atentamente a Pandora-Ja ja ja…. Es verdad, mi esposa tiene mejores que los tuyos-

-Hablando de eso… te acuerdas que hace unos meses atrás… te invite pero tú no aceptaste- pregunto mientras se limpiaba la boca.

-Si lo recuerdo… pero déjame decirte que he cambiado de parecer y pues si iré contigo-

Sonrió -¡Lástima! Ya es demasiado tarde, alguien me invito y yo acepte-

Golpeo la mesa -¡Pero como… yo soy tu esposo y soy el único que tiene derecho!-

-Tu eres un hombre de palabra y tu padre y hermana están de testigos de lo que dijiste aquella noche: "Yo no iré contigo a ese estúpido baile de Graduación eso te lo aseguro y si alguien te invita puedes aceptar por mí no hay ningún problema" ¿O no eres hombre de palabra como tu padre?- decía sin inmutarse.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Está bien puedes ir pero tengo que saber con quién vas- decía interrogante el joven.

-Te acuerdas de "mi mejor amigo" Radamanthys el me invito, y pasara el viernes por mí a las ocho, bueno con su permiso me voy de compras- se levantó y miro burlonamente a Hades.

La semana paso y el viernes llego: Pandora en su recamara se estaba preparando, se puso un vestido violeta largo con escote, de la mitad de su pierna para abajo tenía una abertura en el lado izquierdo, se puso zapatos de tacón y se arreglo su cabello para dejar lucir su espalda descubierta, se maquillo sencillo, pero aun así lucia hermosa, ya eran las ocho así que decidió ir a la sala a esperar que viniera Radamanthys.

-Pensé que te habías ido- comenzó a hablar al entrar a la sala.

Hades la vio entrar y se quedo inmóvil ante la bella mujer que años atrás había rechazado.

-¡Pero que estúpido soy!, tantas mujeres con las que me acosté pero ninguna como ella, además de hermosa es culta y sabe tocar muy bien su arpa, cuantas ganas tengo de que sea mía y de nadie más- pensaba mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Me escuchaste…. Hades ¡despierta!- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Pandora salió apresurada.

-Debe ser el, ¡Radamanthys siempre tan puntual!-

- ¿Siempre tan puntual?- pensaba Hades, para después dirigirse a la entrada.

Radamanthys la saluda con un beso en la mejilla…

-Tú siempre tan hermosa… mi querida Pandora- decía con una vos seductora.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Te parece si nos vamos?-preguntaba tomándolo del brazo

-Por supuesto- contestaba con una media sonrisa.

Hades los iba a detener pero Pandora le cerró la puerta en su cara.

-Con que ese idiota era con el que se va a "pasear", ya verá quién es el verdadero hombre aquí-

Mientras tanto Pandora se divertía en la fiesta y el bebía su único consuelo… el alcohol. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y Pandora no llegaba, Hades la esperaba en la sala, al escuchar un auto llegar se asomo por la ventana cosa que Pandora noto e inmediatamente se beso con Radamanthys, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad y empezó a acariciar a Pandora, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras tanto Hades no soporto ver eso y cerro las cortinas.

-Para que sienta lo que yo, ahora a deshacerme de este imbécil-pensaba

-¡Basta! ya es suficiente- dijo tratando de quitarse de encima al cejudo.

-¡A no, ahora no!- decía Radamanthys mientras la aprisionaba más contra su cuerpo

Pandora le dio una fuerte cachetada y entro en la mansión, a lo que Radamanthys se fue sobándose su mejilla.

-¡Que noche tan deliciosa eh pasado! Espero volver a repetirla- decía una vez en su recamara, cerró la puerta, percatándose que Hades ya se encontraba ahí.

-Hades… pensé que dormías, deberías hacerlo hueles mucho a alcohol- decía sin sorpresa.

Hades tomo a Pandora atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo-Ahora si vas a saber de lo que te has perdido todos estos años-

-¿A…sí? pues demuéstramelo- decía lamiéndose los labios -Quiero saber porque tanto te deseaban esas mujeres- pensaba

Hades comenzó a besarla y la llevo a la cama se quito la ropa por completo y se puso encima de ella para poder quitarle la ropa, pero ella lo detuvo…

-Ja ja ja… pensé que detrás de esa ropa fina se encontraba un cuerpo de hombre no de un niño, ¡que decepción!, creo que prefiero a Radamanthys ¡Aunque de mi misma edad! Pero sí que me éxito al ver su cuerpo desnudo- le decía a Hades mientras lo quitaba de encima y se dirigía a la puerta -Me voy a dormir, que descanses mi amor ja ja ja ja ja…-

Pandora se fue a dormir a una de las recamaras de los huéspedes mientras Hades estaba furioso por aquel desplante, pero no le quedo más que conformarse.

-¡Dulce, dulce venganza!, para que sientas lo que yo sentí aquella noche ¡Idiota!- decía una vez en la habitación con una gran sonrisa.

Tiempo después, el se fue de viaje, mientras tanto Pandora se hacía cargo de la fortuna de su padre y en cada noche que pasaba soñaba con Hades, en aquel cuerpo varonil que la hacía estremecerse, porque todo lo que le había dicho era mentira. Pasó un mes y regreso encontrándose con una Pandora a un más bella y sexy que antes… que se encontraba tocando una melodía en su arpa, pero al ver esa recamara no pudo evitar recordar aquella noche. Hades interrumpió a Pandora….

-He llegado a una conclusión nuestro matrimonio no debe continuar, quiero el divorcio-

Pandora no hizo caso a sus palabras y se le acerco con lujuria en sus ojos, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, se puso detrás de él y le dijo al oído…

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres el divorcio?, toma en cuenta de que eso significa no mirarme más cuando me estoy desvistiendo, bañando, o escuchar mi dulce melodía desde el jardín, porque…. no creas que no me he dado cuenta-

Hades solo escuchaba, imaginándose todas esos días que la veía desde lejos y escuchaba su melodiosa voz, el vio a una niña convertirse en una bella mujer, con esos recuerdos se descontrolo por un momento, pero trato de calmarse, volviendo a su postura segura:

-Estoy totalmente seguro de lo que digo, no necesito pensarlo más- sonó sin ninguna duda.

Pandora pensó que el no sedería, pero ella no se daría pro vencida; se alejo y se sentó en la cama enfrente del, cruzo sus piernas dejando ver su piel blanca, desde la cintura hasta la punta del pie.

-¡Si eso quieres!, no puedo negarme, pero una vez más dime qué quieres el divorcio, que no me amas- decía mientras se le acercaba lentamente -Que no me deseas- le tomo su mano haciendo que esta recorriera su cara, pecho, cintura, y muslo, izquierdos, Hades al sentir el calor y la suave seda que la cubría no se contuvo más y la beso apasionadamente, la recostó en la cama y mientras recorría con sus besos y caricias le decía…

-¡Te deseo!, siempre te quería poseer y aunque eras mi esposa nunca podía, me encantas, no solo tu cuerpo, también tu personalidad, tú no eres como las demás, eres como una rosa que esconde sus espinas, pero cuando la quieren lastimar las saca sin compasión-

Hades no espero más… le quito la bata descubriendo el cuerpo maravilloso de su mujer, comenzó a besar sus senos mientras su mano se entretenía acariciando sus piernas y tratando de quitarle su tanga, cuando lo logro comenzó a acariciar el monte Venus cosa que la hizo arquearse y soltar un gemido para después tomar el cabello de su amado entre sus dedos y bajar hacía su espalda arrancándole la playera…

-¡Yo también te deseo!- decía la peli negro suspirando

-¡Pero yo más!- mordía levemente su piel.

Diciendo esto Hades le quito su última prenda y se quedo unos segundos admirando el cuerpo de porcelana, a lo que ella aprovecho y le quito los pantalones y el bóxer, mirando que su miembro estaba en su punto más alto, ella excitada, se acerco a sus labios y lo beso introduciendo su lengua para saborear toda su boca, mientras él con una mano frotaba el pecho de Pandora y con la otra recorría toda su espalda, pero ella quería sentirlo dentro de ella, así que dejo de besarlo para tomar su miembro entre sus manos y guiarlo hacia la entrada del monte Venus, cuando por fin entro… ella pudo sentir lo rígido y caliente que estaba, y aunque gimió de dolor al principio cada vez que entraba y salía pedía más y más a lo que Hades no dudo en complacer envistiéndola con mayor fuerza, dejando salir todos los años de deseo esa misma noche, el no quería terminar así que la voltio y la penetro por detrás haciendo que ella gimiera de pasión. Tanto fue el deseo que cuando terminaban se daban un pequeño descanso y continuaban con diversas muestras de amor en su cuerpo, hasta que llego el amanecer pararon y se fueron a bañar, después de eso Hades se acerco a la cama y miro una mancha.

-Esa mancha es ¡sangre!, entonces tu….-

Lo interrumpió -Así es… era virgen, yo nunca te engañe con nadie, porque desde que te vi sabía que serias para mí-

Hades se acerco a ella y le susurro en los labios -Te amo- para después besarla con frenesí.


End file.
